


無肉不歡

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Butt Slapping, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 這次改走老練路線的抖S黑大巨←穿著女裝被打屁股的梗感謝噗友的提供(ｏ´艸｀ｏ)總之還是請大家小心周遭、背後注意！
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	無肉不歡

「黃瀨君，請過來這邊。」

聽著黑子語氣溫和地這麼說著，平常都會興奮黏上的黃瀨，這次卻有些踟躕地站在原地不動，雖然身體同時因為寒冷和害怕而有些顫抖，但身上漸漸冒出的薄汗已經出賣了黃瀨真正的心情。

「時間過了，黃瀨君。」歪頭看了看穿著天藍色小洋裝的黃瀨，黑子的臉上仍然沒有表情，只是拍了拍腿上根本不存在的灰塵，慢慢從坐著的床沿邊站起：「雖然不至於到赤司君那樣什麼命令都是絕對的……但黃瀨君違約了。」

「我說過什麼？」瞇起總是搞不清楚視線方向的雙眼，黑子的嘴角慢慢拉起。

眼前身材高大的男性身軀，因為長時間的鍛鍊而分佈著均勻的肌肉，但又因為同時身兼模特兒的工作，使得身材並不像是一般運動員一樣的高壯。

縱使如此，黃瀨也仍然屬於能一眼看出是高中男生的標準身材，甚至還要更加完美。但此時這具身體卻套著短到不行的女用洋裝，和身高不符合的長度，讓他的大腿根部若隱若現，看起來不太適合、有點突兀的衝突感，反而帶有異樣的美豔。

「……小黑子說過，兩個人相處的時候……」黃瀨緊張地吞吞口水，手不自覺地一直試圖將裙擺往下拉：「要在十秒內回應小黑子的話。」

「黃瀨君的記憶力真的很好呢。」慢慢走上前在對方面前站定，黑子伸出手，慢慢滑過黃瀨的胸前，輕輕觸碰著光滑的布料：「但卻忘記一件重要的事情……」

遊戲開始了。黑子扯開只有黃瀨看過的微妙笑容，一字一句地清晰吐出：「黃瀨君穿女裝的樣子，不是只有我能看嗎？」

「小、小黑子我不是故意的！」緊張地拔高了聲線，黃瀨急急忙忙地辯解著：「那是因為學校的文化祭、學長們也有──」

「學長們跟我沒什麼關係啊。」手掌慢慢往上滑動，黑子輕輕揉弄著黃瀨的耳環，語氣有點漫不經心，話語的內容卻是不可否認的堅定：「違反約定該怎麼辦，黃瀨君是乖孩子，應該很清楚的……」

這是他們的暗號。黃瀨就像是巴甫洛夫的狗，眼角的發燙以及開始加快的心跳，昭示著他相當明白接下來的應對該是如何：「對、對不起……拜託小黑子處罰我……」

聽著黃瀨的請求，黑子反倒鬆開了手，往後退去。黑子對於自己過份正直的固執個性一直有所認知，但直到和黃瀨開始交往後他才真的感覺到，如果沒有兩面性的存在，人不可能作為完整的個體。

而最骯髒、最污穢、最扭曲的部份，他全都留給了眼前的……

「黃瀨君剛才沒有過來我這……太可惜了。」黑子掀動嘴唇，惡意地勾引著對方：「本來我還想把你壓在腿上好好打你屁股的。」

「打得又紅又腫。」

「打到黃瀨君射出來。」

「讓黃瀨君的乳頭可以摩擦我的褲子。」

「讓黃瀨君那些骯髒的東西都噴在我的腳邊。」

滿意發現黃瀨隨著自己平淡無起伏的語氣開始發情，黑子最後才殘忍地下出結論：「但因為黃瀨君剛才沒有過來我這，所以都沒了。」

「請轉過去扶好，屁股翹起來。」沒有理會黃瀨的失望，黑子拉開床頭櫃的抽屜，拿出形狀適中的肛塞，完全透露了自己的意圖：「還有，請不要忘記抓好裙子，別被你的水弄髒了。」

不打算表現出太多的憐惜，作為今天這個場景的演出，黑子只是隨意拿出潤滑液掏弄兩下黃瀨的後穴，就直接將栓塞推入對方的體內。他嘗試地握著底部旋轉了下，聽見黃瀨因為前列腺被頂弄而發出的悶哼，黑子才滿意地放手，將肛塞附屬的皮繩扣在黃瀨的臀部與腰際。

這個情況……要是能拍照就好了。看著黃瀨扶牆臀部後翹，黝黑的皮帶擠壓出兩片白嫩的臀肉，黑子發現自己的手機扔在客廳，只能惋惜作罷，從抽屜內拿出了前端附帶掌型的教鞭。

「今天的黃瀨君，不值得我用手。」隨意一揮讓教鞭在空氣中咻咻作響，黑子開口問著：「黃瀨君，現在該說些什麼呢？」

「請、請打我……」因為趴姿而看不見黑子的臉龐，黃瀨一方面慌亂不已、擔心黑子真的因為自己違約而生氣，一方面卻又因為黑子接下來準備施行的體罰而緊張興奮：「拜託小黑子用力打我……打到我射……」

剛剛自己為什麼不靠過去呢？他想要趴在小黑子熱熱軟軟的腿上……沒等黃瀨胡思亂想完，突然落在臀上的疼痛讓他立刻呻吟出口，差點就弄掉了右手抓住的裙擺。

「請不要太興奮，該做的還是要作到。」黑子拿著教鞭的前端戳了戳黃瀨的手，前臂揚動又是一鞭落下。

「嗚、我會……嗯嗯……努力……」聽著黑子那句「黃瀨君請別讓我再失望一次」從背後傳來，黃瀨趕緊抓住了裙子，萬分遵守黑子的囑咐。背後咻咻作響的鞭聲，一下一下地落在自己的屁股上，有時候反向抽動的鞭子，還會極富技巧地落在自己的會陰和陰囊上。

連身洋裝通風的涼爽讓黃瀨覺得自己的乳頭連碰都沒被觸碰就挺立起來，臀部的熱辣和寒冷的空氣揉合成奇妙的快感，每當被鞭打的同時，緊縮的括約肌就會帶動肛塞對前列腺的碾壓，他連一根手指都沒有和黑子有肌膚之親，下身就已經堅挺得幾乎爆發。

「小黑子我想射……」雖然拼命地憋精，黃瀨還是在數十次的鞭打下幾乎要失守，感覺到自己的下腹部一陣酸漲，死命忍耐著的黃瀨滿臉漲紅，卻還是想取得黑子的同意：「可不可以……」

「……好吧。」雖然自己的下身也因為兩人的遊戲而發脹疼痛，但黑子還是清楚明白，自己一向都是以滿足黃瀨作為優先。他高舉教鞭，在重重甩下的同時給予了同意。

猛地射在潔白的牆上，終於可以放鬆的黃瀨放開了扶牆與抓住裙擺的手，慢慢癱軟在地。順勢滑下的身體呈現高舉臀部的趴姿，黃瀨感覺到黑子的視線膠著在自己的屁股上，他轉過頭露出笑容，還顯擺似地晃了晃自己的臀部：「小黑子……漂亮嗎？」

看著在黑色皮帶下被擠出的臀肉上佈滿自己鞭打的瘀紅痕跡，黑子蹲下平視黃瀨的雙眼，露出讚許的笑容：「非常美麗。」

**Author's Note:**

> 〔照慣例的黃暴發言警報請注意〕
> 
> 強制停止喔喔反正接下來就是好好地幹黃瀨就是這樣 ∩(´∀`∩)
> 
> 總之慶祝第一次買CQ達成!!!
> 
> 我內心的野獸以5馬赫的速度狂奔中只好發文以示慶祝～
> 
> 梗謝謝呼人的指定「女裝、PLUG、打屁屁」！希望這樣詮釋OK喔喔喔！
> 
> 也薛薛大家告知我的情報與協助!!! 嗚嗚我真的好感動大家都是對不熟的人也能溫柔以待的好人｡･ﾟ･(´^ω^`)･ﾟ･。
> 
> 然後對噗七在kenni的噗上暴衝這樣…(つд⊂)


End file.
